From Yolei's Observation Journal Interesting
by ShadowXene
Summary: Just re-uploading this story to my new pen name. Used to be Angel lover. note: I did not change any of the context.


FanFiction.Net

  


WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. SEE AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW FOR FURTHER DETAILS.

I will warn you now, this was written while I was on a sugar buzz. Sugar can mess me up if I eat enough of it. I had an urge to write this so don't flame me if you end up being offended or anything. It was your choice to continue reading. I am issuing an appropriate warning. Don't get me wrong, this fic is extremely funny. I'm just saying that if something offends you, it's not my fault and I didn't mean it intentionally. So nothing personal if you got offended. Some things you should know for this fic are:

Hoody – TK's sweater w/ hood   
This is an extremely weird fic and I don't know why I wrote it. It is written from Yolei's point of view. Don't be surprised if one of the characters does something he or she would never do. Like I said before this is an extremely weird fic and if you are offended I'm sorry because I didn't mean it intentionally and it's nothing personal.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and never will so………STOP HUNTING ME DOWN!!!!!!! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU SABAN AND FOX KIDS AND BANDAI AND THOSE OTHERS!!!!! I'M NOT TAKING ANY CREDIT FOR DIGIMON AND I'M NOT USING THIS STORY FOR A PROFIT!!!!!…………thank you. 

~~~ 

**From the Observation Journal of Yolei Which is Titled "Interesting…"**

**Recess 12:15**

Davis and Ken are on a sugar buzz and seem to be running away from TK and Cody who are chasing after them. They are now asking for help from me (Yolei) and Kari. I think I should let them suffer… 

**Recess 12:19**

TK and Cody have stopped chasing Davis and Ken. TK is saying he's getting fat and he is now getting lost in his hoody. He is wearing an offensive t-shirt and is getting stuck in the arm of his hoody. He cannot breathe and is screaming strange and offensive things. 

**Lunch 12:25**

TK is debating whether or not to steal the can of pop that is right in front of him and has decided not to. He is saying he is a dirty chicken and is behaving in an odd manner. 

**Lunch 12:27**

Ken is bouncing up and down and people are staring at him as if he has gone mad. 

**Lunch 12:30**

TK has just gotten beat up by a short little midget from our class by the name of Ricky. What surprises me is that Ricky is not that strong. 

**Lunch 12:33**

Cody has stolen Kari's pencap and is pretending to eat it to annoy her. TK does not help Kari. 

**Lunch 12:35**

TK has drank the 8oz. bottle of orange juice he bought in a matter of seconds and is hitting himself over the head with the empty glass bottle. He is now bribing people for money. 

**Lunch 12:37**

Ken has just bought a cherry lime lollipop. 

**Lunch 12:38**

Cody is trying to steal Ken's lollipop and fails. 

**Lunch 12:41**

TK has managed to get out of cleaning the tables. 

**Hallway - Lockers 12:45**

Davis keeps a pen, pencil, highlighter, gelly rolls, and an eraser in the small compartment of his backpack. Since when was Davis so intrested in schoolwork to keep supplies in his backpack in case of emergency? 

**Art Class 12:56**

Davis is trying to annoy the heck out of Kari and me (Yolei). He is using his multicolor gelly rolls to depict the crests. Since when was he so color coordinated? 

**Art Class 1:19**

Kari has managed to draw the crests in the order that they were gotten and the order od which people got them first. Courage, Love, Knowledge, Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability. She has done this without trying. Intresting…… 

**Art Clas 1:30**

Davis has taken off the top of a machanical pencil and is trying to put it back on. 

**Art Class 1:31**

Davis has failed in putting back the mechanical pencil top back on the actual pencil and Kari had to do it for him. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:47**

Cody has gone crazy while Ken and Davis have remained unfazed by the recent events. This included being screamed at by a teacher who is known to swear in class. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:49**

Cody and TK have gotten a detention. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:53**

Ken is trying to get the entries in this journal to swear. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:58**

Davis is becoming insane…………anything new? 

**2 Days Later Homeroom 8:46**

TK went halfway around the world to Springfield IL in the U.S on an extra-curricular field trip yesterday and is back now but is absent from school. So is Kari…………… 

**Next Day Homeroom 8:52**

I found out that yesterday Kari ate breakfast at 11:00 in the morning. 

**Homeroom 8:58**

Davis feels like killing Kari because she couldn't ask her mother a simple question. 

**Homeroom 8:59**

Kari has slumped in her seat at the thought of science class. 

**Science Class 9:12**

Davis has collapsed the Earth's atmosphere. 

**Science Class 9:43**

Kari has blown up at TK for his suggesting that he move the rod on the apparatus to improve the peanut-burning experiment. 

**Social Studies Class 10:14**

Me (Yolei), Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, and TK are claiming that the British monkeys are coming and we're running around the classroom. 

**Study Hall 11:59**

Davis is working at the school store and is actually acting business-like. Hmmmm……… 

**Recess 12: 07**

Kari is planning on giving Mimi a very painful death including knives, hammers, and an ax just for the heck of it. 

**Recess 12:09**

Davis is running around in circles and is claiming that he is using the power of the lollipop and is acting in general like a cardcaptor. 

**Recess 12:13**

Ken is wearing Davis's flame jacket and is claiming to be Davis. He is also claiming that TK is a clow card. 

**Recess 12:14**

Matt has just come out on the playground and is now beating the heck out of TK and is toying withhim like a cat would a mouse. 

**Recess 12:17**

Ken is getting lost in the sleeve of Davis's flame jacket. 

**Recess 12:21**

Davis is claiming that I (Yolei) am grandma. 

**Lunch 12:27**

Cody has forgotten that TK was there. 

**Lunch 12:31**

Ken is claiming he is indestructable when he sleeps. 

**Lunch 12:34**

TK is claiming that there is a lollipop land and that his name is Jonathan. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:21**

Davis is trying to figure out a master plan. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:25**

Kari is growing ticked at me (Yolei) and telling me to die. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:29**

TK keeps stalking Kari. 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:34**

Cody is talking about last year when he was "so little, innocent, and full of dreams". 

**English (or Japanese) Class 1:37**

Davis is scribbling something unknown on his assignment notebook and is actually participating intelligently in the class discussion. 

**End of the Day 4:15**

TK is claiming to be made out of gelatin and cheese and that he has to go put himself in the refrigerator before he falls apart.   
  


_Dear Observation Journal titled Interesting:_

_I believe that after a few days of observing this madness going on that has also somehow affected me (Yolei), I have come to the conclusion that you have cursed me. You cursed me the moment I picked you up from the dollar store and just had to buy you. I am therefore shutting you away in the deepest, darkest corner of my closet along with the mold, spider's webs and, amazingly, all the weeds that have grown up as a result of the food that was stashed there and has decomposed into dirt. I will not miss you. I hope you will not be lonely. You shall have all the weeds, mold, dirt, and all the other cursed observation journals there. Farewell, I will not miss you, Yolei (me.)_

~~~   
So…………………….? I know you ppl are wondering what I was on when I wrote this. As I told you before, I wrote this while on a sugar buzz. And like I said before, sugar can mess me up if I eat enough of it. I also issued an appropriate warning so it's your fault if you ended up offended so don't flame me. I told you I was sorry. I don't really mean to bash all the 02 characters so bad and take some consolance that I was not in my right mind when I wrote this. Believe me when I say that I love every single character in Digimon especially TK, Tai, Matt, Ken, and Davis. I like all the female characters too. So don't flame me if I bashed you fav. character. I already told you I was sorry. Please review no matter what you think. I will not be surprised or offended if I receive a review like this: "…………………………………………………………………………………………………   
……………………………………………………………………………………….." I would like a lot more though. Not of the little ……………… things but actual words. It would be nice. Thanx for reading my messed up fic and now go review. Ja!!! Angel lover '.~   



End file.
